


Destruction of a Rose

by baku_midnight



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Merle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dildos, Incest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of childhood abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, mentions of parental incest, omega!Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baku_midnight/pseuds/baku_midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is an omega, and Merle takes care of him like a good older brother should, keeping him medicated so he doesn’t go into heat, but with the apocalypse comes the sudden and sure collapse of the pharmaceutical industry and there’s no more meds to be found. As Daryl’s condition gets worse and worse, Merle finds it’s getting impossible to resist doing something they should both live to regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destruction of a Rose

Finding out Daryl was an omega was probably the straw that broke their family apart. Not that it wasn’t falling to pieces already – between the constant head-butting between Merle and his stubborn father, the screaming matches between mom and dad, the riotous family dinners and visits from the police, there was no hope that Merle and Daryl would grow up anything other than dysfunctional.

 

But the revelation that Daryl was an omega was another kind of stake through the family’s heart. He hadn’t been to the hospital since he was a baby to get all his inoculations, and even though there were hormones and warning signs the doctor could detect at that early stage, you could never be sure whether someone was an alpha, beta or omega until he or she presented, so there was no way to predict what was gonna happen when the kid turned 13.

 

Merle figured it out right away. His baby brother’s scent changed, and being a full-fledged alpha with 10 years of experience watching others mature, the older brother could recognize the sharp change in odour that was permeating the tiny cabin. He ran Daryl out of the house immediately, stripping him naked in the backyard and hosing him down with the garden hose, throwing his scented clothes into the woodpile, hoping to hide any trace of his presenting before their daddy got home. He blasted all the evidence away, Daryl crying and complaining the whole time, face red with humiliation and anger because he just _did not understand what was going on and what the big deal was_ , and kept the secret a good five months before his dad started getting suspicious.

 

“About time a boy your age be presentin’,” their father had said, the righteous fury of an alpha undisguised in his tone, “whatchu waitin’ for?”

 

Merle was weaker, in those days, he was barely out of puberty himself and no match for their fully-grown alpha father, and the man beat it out of him within minutes.

 

Then he watched as the old man turned on his little brother and beat him senseless, just for being the thing he was born.

 

After that, it was like the family imploded in on itself, like a demolished building. Their mom drank herself into a coma, and dad was out of the house more often than he was in it. All hopes for Daryl getting a decent job and supporting the family flew out the window, which was ridiculous, because plenty of omegas made decent livings for themselves, even if they had trouble getting hired in more alpha-centric fields like management and business. Also dashed were the hopes that he would grow up to replace Merle as the current fuck-up, reject son, who always got into fights and already had plenty of drug possession charges on his record. It was basically horrifically bad news, and there was no coming back from it.

 

Fortunately, an omega didn’t have to make him- or herself known to until he or she went through their first heat, which didn’t typically happen until their first coupling, or when they reached 18 or so, so Daryl’s secret stayed hidden for a good long while. And Merle intended to keep it that way. He scored quality heat-suppressing drugs for Daryl and fed them to him from the day he turned 17, because he wasn’t taking any chances. Daryl would _never_ go into heat, as long as he had some say in it.

 

Merle had seen what omegas – especially _male_ omegas – went through around his hometown. They were disowned by their parents and thrown out onto the streets to sell their bodies to make a living. Old prejudices kept male omegas from getting permanent mates, so they were used and abused thoroughly, then thrown away like dirty condoms. Some omegas were straight-up beaten to death for turning their gaze on the wrong alpha, dragged out into the woods and left to rot simply for being.

 

He wasn’t going to let any of that happen to Daryl. Leaving for the army was the most taxing decision he ever made, because leaving meant leaving the kid exposed to every lecherous fuck, every vigilante dog-lord alpha in town, with no one to protect him, but it ensured that he would be able to keep a steady supply of heat-suppressants going to his little brother, even when he wasn’t home.

 

Leaving Daryl alone was painful, physically excruciating…but not as much as it was suffering their father’s leering gaze and treacherous sneer. The old man watched the two of them like they were worse than rejects – an unmated alpha obsessed with protecting his brother and a male omega too clueless to live, too stubborn to die – it did not look good from the perspective of a mated alpha that had passed on his seed early after he presented. He would beat his pups soon as look at them, as if that would put some sense into the cruel fate he’d been handed with an omega son.

 

So Merle worked on toughening Daryl up every second he got. Taught him how to hunt and how to take a punch, how to fight and how to hide. Sometimes, there was nothing for an omega to do but hide, because there was nothing stopping a hormone-crazed alpha from getting what he wanted. Merle had seen his alpha buddies tear down doors to get to their omega girlfriends who were in heat and wanted to wait a bit before having kids, thinking that locking the door would keep them safe for a few days. He’d watched a group of half-dozen alphas in a bar claw each other’s skin off trying to get to a scenting omega, kicking and snapping and biting and tearing at each other until one emerged the victor, and mated his prize right there over the pool table.

 

It came out of nowhere, the urge to mate and claim…it reared up in alphas like a wild beast, Merle knew the feeling well. He would be sitting minding his own business when a scenting omega walked past, and suddenly it was like there was nothing else in the world. His eyes would go blurry, his ears fuzzy and packed with white noise, the whole of his focus narrowed down on just that one, single point of light. Merle, however, only seemed to scent _claimed_ omegas, which was _ludicrous_ , and resulted in him getting in fights more often than getting to wet his knot. He thought he really was broken, that maybe the universe didn’t want him passing on his seed.

 

Being unable to resist his own brother was something like Merle’s greatest fear. He was terrified of the day that Daryl forgot his pills and went into heat, with no one around but their degenerate father who, Merle thought with a nauseating lurch of his stomach, was likely not beneath claiming his own kin. Plenty of unbalanced alpha fathers had no qualms about getting their own sons’ and daughters’ first heats, in fact some old traditions actually _encouraged_ it. It made Merle sick to his stomach, thinking about his father turning on Daryl, unable to resist his sickly-sweet scent, bending him over and claiming him.

 

But what made him even sicker was the fact that if he ever found himself in the position of fighting his father off of his brother, he wouldn’t hesitate to take Daryl for himself. Just to keep Daryl out of the wrong hands, he would claim the boy himself, without a moment’s hesitation. He’d blame hormones and tell himself that it wasn’t his fault that he lost control, but in truth he _would_ do it, and get away with it, too. Daryl wouldn’t tell a soul, just like he didn’t breathe a word about the beating he undoubtedly faced from his daddy when Merle was away, and Merle would be able to _keep_ him…barefoot, his belly round and full of Merle’s pups, and on his back tied to the bed at night, Merle’s thick knot locked up inside him all night long…

 

The imagery was so vivid sometimes, Merle had to drop everything and pull himself off on the side of the road, his feet up against the dash of his car, or stood next to a deserted rest stop toilet, frantically jerking his cock, hands flying over the shaft and slamming against his knot with every thrust of his curled fist. He hated himself for thinking it, and wondered if any other alpha brothers ever thought that way about their omega siblings, and while he figured he couldn’t possibly be the only one, he didn’t dare ever speak of it to anyone.

 

He stayed in the military as long as he could, sending back medication to Daryl every month for his heats. He kept to himself, minded his own business, until one sniveling alpha bitch-ass got on his nerves one too many times and he unleashed on the guy, knocked his teeth out and got himself dishonorably discharged and thrown in the joint. By the time he got out, he was too wild to go back home but too domesticated to make it on his own, and so he went back to Georgia and took his truck, motorcycle and all of the gear their father had stocked up on over the years, took Daryl under his arm and stormed out of the house, never to return again.

 

The past four years of service had given him plenty of time to imagine Daryl under his daddy’s thumb, cowering under his fists, his natural impulse to submit to an alpha’s prowess working against him, turning him into the perfect target for a raging alpha’s abuse. He often awoke from nightmares of his brother helpless, strung up and used by every brain-dead alpha in the area, his pink lips and blue eyes wet, body shaking as men tore through him and slammed against him… Merle would wake up panting and shove another chunk of crystal under his tongue, and slam his erection spitefully into the mattress.

 

\--

 

When the apocalypse hit, well…that brought on all sorts of problems. First off, it meant they basically had to spend every waking minute together, which lead to them fighting more often than having civilized conversations. Whatever tenseness was between them before Merle went to the army never had time to heal, being on the run every minute of every day, fighting for their lives and running from place to place, never a moment to stop and just _think_.

 

At least at the camp at the quarry, they could let their guards down a little. But that led to a whole new batch of issues: having to keep an eye on no less than _four_ alphas with self-righteous entitlement comin’ out their behinds was a task that kept Merle rather permanently stressed.

 

Then, about three months into the whole mess, the real problems started: Daryl ran out of suppressants.

 

“Why din’t you tell me?!” Merle shouted, grasping the collar of Daryl’s shirt, throwing him across their campsite. “shit-for-brains, too dumb to live!”

 

“Doesn’t matter, anyway!” Daryl cried back, wrenching himself out of Merle’s grip, “not like we can just go to a pharmacy, go get some more!”

 

Merle struggled for a moment to get his wits about him. It was really, really tempting to just _unleash_ , throw Daryl to the ground and stomp off into the woods and go _kill_ things, get his anger out on the first unsuspecting snake or squirrel or whatever crossed his path – but that was his alpha instincts talking, and he could tamp them down enough to get this situation under control.

 

He took a steeling breath, thin lips drawn into a tight line that cut across his face, masking his chin in shadow, the light of the campfire flickering across his shoulders and chest. “You in heat?”

 

“Don’t think so,” Daryl answered, shifting anxiously from foot to foot. “Never had it before, so.”

 

Merle threw back his head, looking to the sky and silently asking God for guidance on this most wicked trial. He wanted to leave, wanted to run away, escape this whole mess, but there isn’t a force in the universe – neither rain nor wind nor famine nor plague, nor aggressively insufferable hormones – that would keep him away from his little brother.

 

“Jus’ stay away from them alphas, alright? Don’t you go near any of ’em without me in tow,” Merle ordered with a chop of his hand, and Daryl nodded mutely. “ _Especially_ Shane. You got it?”

 

That arrangement seemed to last for a good while, Daryl always trailing just behind Merle’s shoulder whenever they had to be in the presence of other alphas. He ducked his head like a good submissive, but that was more in an effort to please, Merle realized, coming from living under their domineering father, for whom nothing and no one was ever good enough, for the whole of his significant years.

 

The problem was Daryl didn’t seem to take the matter seriously: it was just another thing that made him up, like his hair colour or the fact that he had one eye lower than the other. He didn’t seem to get just what the big deal was, which was a real problem because he didn’t seem to realize how dangerous it was. An unguarded, unmated omega at his age was fairly rare, and especially now that the population of mate-able selections was at an all-time low, after Atlanta? There might be no shortage of alphas out of their mind with lack of stimulation. Or worse, it was likely there were plenty of alphas prowling around the wilds missing their mates, and desperate to re-forge those bonds. Because face it, alphas were heartier than omegas, and probably with the latest Biblical population cull there was gonna be a serious decline in the percentages of omegas and betas to be found.

 

It was not a good situation to be in, Merle knew. And there was his little baby brother, standing around with his face hangin’ out, chewin’ on his thumb like it weren’t nothin’ big, staring off into the distance like a man possessed. The way his narrow pink lips circled the dirty digit was nothing to scoff at, and Merle knew the other alphas in the group were taking notice. Fortunately, for now, they were too scared of Daryl and his equally terrifying big brother to make a move.

 

The group was a decent size: besides being more… _multicultural_ than Merle might’ve liked, they all seemed to be able to hold their own, and more importantly, keep to themselves. Shane, Dale, Jim, Andrea and Ed were all alphas, but fortunately none of them seemed to have the balls to make a move to grab for power, as was their biological imperative, instead choosing to blithely _share_ command of the group. If Merle thought he could take on that many at once he might’ve taken charge himself, but despite what people might’ve thought, he _did not_ have a death wish.

 

The rest were betas with one omega – aside from Daryl – according to Merle’s keen scenting, unless any of them were using soap or drugs or something to disguise, which was unlikely given the less-than-cleanly conditions they all shared. Merle didn’t worry about a one of them, knew he could crush them all under his finger if it came to it.

 

Andrea and Dale were forces to be reckoned with when their tempers acted up, but Shane was the one to _really_ worry about. The man was a True Alpha, with a capital “A”. He was short-tempered, posturing, combative, and he talked down to everyone like they were children. The muscles that bulged under his tight shirt showed his strength, and the county-issued garb showed he knew how to handle a gun. Fortunately, he was so caught up on his stubborn beta, Lori, and her un-bloomed brat that he didn’t have eyes for anyone else.

 

\--

 

When Merle got into the tent he shared with Daryl one evening, he knew immediately that something had changed. The smell hit him so quick and strong, and so unfamiliar, so far away in his memory that for a second it was just like being assaulted by something he couldn’t see or know. A thick scent, like molasses and honey, malt liquor and earth, permeated the air of the tent, filling it up so thick Merle thought he could cut it with a knife. He flicked the zipper of the door open and bent to crawl in, the scent filling in around him like clouds.

 

And there in the middle was Daryl, seated panting and fanning himself with his shirt, shiny with sweat and breathing like he couldn’t get enough air.

 

“I think it’s starting…” Daryl wheezed out, subconsciously spreading his legs at the presence of an alpha, leaning back on one arm.

 

“I’d say so,” Merle answered gruffly, “shit.”

 

Shit, shit, _shit._ He’d expected more time. He hadn’t been able to get around to going into town to get suppressants, and there was Daryl starting his first heat, well past the time his body would be able to start getting used to it. He’d heard waiting for so long was dangerous, but figured that was just superstition, like not knotting for too long causes it to fall off and other such bullshit. Fuck, shit, _fuck._

 

“I need air,” Daryl whispered, voice airy and creaky. His face was flushed and his neck dripped alluringly with sweat, sliding down his neck in two silvery rivulets, disappearing down into the fold of his shirt. “It’s too hot in here…”

 

 _I’ll say,_ Merle thought with a grimace as he closed the tent flap and zipped it up with a loud screeching sound. “’Fraid not.”

 

“ _No,”_ Daryl gasped, rolling over until he was flat on his back across both of their sleeping bags, chest heaving with breath, knees swaying recklessly back and forth. “I wanna go _outside_.”

 

Merle swooned, the strength of his brother’s sweet omega scent driving him loopy, the stuffiness of the tent on a warm Georgia evening making it no easier to stand. He pulled off his boots and tossed them to the end of the tent, pulling himself onto his side of the tent, as far away from Daryl as he could get. He’d never heard his brother whine like that, not since he was 10 years old and didn’t get the toy he wanted, _again_. His voice was reedy and high and _sweet,_ oh _Lord,_ it was impossible to resist, Merle’s alpha instincts to help and soothe a hurtin’ omega too much to resist.

 

He reached over and grabbed Daryl’s ankle, the omega flinching at the contact then going bone-limp, letting Merle pull off his sock and toss it aside, giving his little brother a bit of relief from the heat radiating off of his every extremity. Merle repeated the process with the other foot, pulling dirty, practically steaming socks from his brother’s narrow feet and tossing them to the far corner of the tent, Daryl breathing and stretching his toes appreciatively when it was done.

 

“Just hold on, little brother,” Merle reassured, tapping Daryl on the shin, the omega stretching back his head and rolling his hips restlessly back and forth on the floor, trying to alleviate some of the ache. If any of this scent got out and one of the alphas caught wind of it…came in here, saw Daryl practically _writhing_ on his back, legs up… Shit. It wasn’t worth thinking about. Because it _wasn’t_ going to happen.

 

“Just bear with it, it’ll be over soon, sleep it off,” Merle offered woodenly, and shoved Daryl over by the legs so he was on his own side, so Merle could lie on his own sleeping bag. They lied down for bed, the creaking of cicadas whirring through Merle’s mind, making his head swim, forcing him to ignore the thick scent as much as he could. He’d never been more grateful for the boisterous insects.

 

\--

 

Of course, it wasn’t any better the next day. Merle got Daryl up early in the morning, before the sun was even really up, and dragged him down to the quarry to bathe, the whole time Daryl complaining it was too cold and too early to be fuckin’ around, but one keenly-placed glare from Merle shut him up quick.

 

“Come on, get yer ass up here,” Merle ordered, and Daryl stood by him on the rocks, looking down at his toes. Merle reached for the hem of his ratty shirt and pulled it up, fingers scraping his brother’s hips, tracing a trail up his smooth belly with his knuckle. Daryl let himself be stripped for the bath like he did when he was a child, his hair-trigger attitude only calmed when it was Merle’s hands on him. He stuck his thumb in his mouth and nibbled on the nail, heat scent coming off him in pulses, a smooth, rolling wave that never really ceased. It had calmed down enough, though, at least enough to be manageable.

 

“We goin’ skinny-dippin’?” Daryl asked cheekily when he was stripped naked, stepping at last out of his ratty briefs, smirking up at Merle.

 

Merle flushed red and threw Daryl’s pants carelessly into the dirt. “Git outta here!” he scoffed and shoved Daryl sharply at the hip, sending him stumbling back into the knee-high water, where he promptly fell over onto his ass, splashing and spluttering.

 

“What was that for?! That _hurt_ ,” Daryl protested, putting out his hand for his brother to help him back up. Thoughtlessly Merle took it, only to be pulled into the water by a sharp tug on his wrist, stumbling forward into the water, landing almost squarely on top of Daryl.

 

Daryl looked up at him with an expression that was almost…flirtatious. The two of them teased each other plenty, but this was a whole ’nother thing, the way Daryl’s eyes lit up with mischief. It must be the heat talking, or Merle was seeing things, because it looked for a moment that his brother was _prepositioning_ him…after all, Merle _was_ already between his legs, only cold still water between them…

 

Daryl must’ve caught a glimpse of annoyance in his brother’s sharp eyes because he jerked out of his space before Merle could respond and started to walk backwards into the water, giggling as he stumbled and fell in with a splash. He splashed away, knowing full well Merle wouldn’t chase him in his clothes, and so he had a good head-start on getting across the pond. He swam away laughing, looking like he wanted to be chased, but Merle wasn’t in the mood.

 

“Don’t forget to wash behind your ears, y’little shit,” Merle called hoarsely, as Daryl swam deeper out into the water, the early dawn finally cracking over the edge of the quarry, flooding the cool blue water with orange light.

 

\--

 

The rest of the day was fairly easy, until night came and the heat rose up again. While the rest of the camp started to turn in, brushing their teeth and spitting in the bush, Merle had a chance to go around and dig through their toiletries in hopes of finding some suppressants… He checked the omega female’s pack first, but then all the others just in case, desperate with hope of finding _something,_ anything that would help. At this point it seemed Daryl’s heat was affecting him worse than it was the kid himself, which was probably true – the guy didn’t even know the severity of what was happening to him, whereas Merle knew plenty well. He didn’t find any drugs but he found something else that might be useful, and headed back to the tent.

 

Daryl was on his back in the middle of the tent, pulling distractedly at the crotch of his jeans and moaning with pain. The scent of him was thick and heavy again, like clouds of smoke billowing out of the nylon.

 

“Whaty’all doin’, lookin’ like a little bitch,” Merle mumbled as he walked in, kicking at the edge of Daryl’s sleeping bag.

 

“What’s it look like?” Daryl stuttered out, rolling his hips back and forth and squeezing at his groin, groping himself through his clothes.

 

“You usually do that wit’cha clothes on?” Merle asked, tilting his head down to look judgingly through is brow. Daryl sneered at him and turned away, his other hand digging into the floor.

 

“Doesn’t matter, nothing helps,” Daryl groaned, face pinched up in agony. “Can’t even… _mmnn_ …”

 

Merle scoffed, trying to hide how much the pathetic display was affecting him. The scent was heady and strong – he wanted to bury himself in Daryl’s skin and just breathe it in, his own dick going hard at the sight of him.

 

“Go on now, can’t stand to see a lady cry,” Merle hissed, impressed with his own ability to keep a level voice with the tease, as Daryl shot him a deadly glance over his shoulder.

 

“Can’t do it with you jus’ standin’ there,” Daryl groaned, rolling over onto his side, facing away from Merle, “so unless you’re plannin’ on helpin’, get out.”

 

Merle shook his head. The risk of Daryl being found out was too great. Lying defenseless in the wake of what would undoubtedly be a memorable orgasm, given how crazy he was for it, meant he would be perfect prey for any alpha who decided to come a knockin’. “No can do. Don’t want anyone comin’ in here takin’ advantage.”

 

Daryl mumbled something that was probably meant to be a curse and then Merle heard the flick of him opening his fly. The slick, smooth flesh-on-flesh sound filled the tent immediately, followed by Daryl’s breathy grunts and breaths out of his nose. He started whining pretty quick, voice gone all sweet and reedy, little sounds pumping out of him while his arm moved faster and faster.

 

Merle sat down on the opposite side of the tent and tried to look away, long legs stretched out in front of him, feet almost to Daryl’s back. The sounds coming out of him were innocuous on their own, but accompanied by the scent it was pretty hard to look away.

 

Soon Daryl’s sounds took on a desperate edge, high and breathy, shoulders trembling with breath.

 

“Can’t do it…s’no good…” Daryl groaned out, rolling over onto his back, clutching his still very much excited hardness in one fist. Wantonly he spread his legs, unashamed of the look of him, naked from the hips down, flushed from head to toe. “Can’t come…”

 

Suddenly Daryl sat up and started to reach over to Merle, who automatically pulled away, pointedly looking anywhere but between his brother’s legs. His cock was red and slick with precum, and Merle knew there was probably a thick coating of slick down between his legs, hidden behind the dark crack of his ass…his body getting ready to accept an alpha’s cock, slicked and hot and pulsing with need… The fuzziness in his ears was back and Merle almost didn’t hear Daryl calling to him.

 

“Lemme do it, come on, like when we were kids,” Daryl slurred, gesturing at Merle’s lap, eyes drawn to the bulge in his jeans.

 

“Nuh-uh, no way,” Merle answered immediately, coming back to reality like a bucket of cold water was poured on his head, pulling his legs in, fencing himself off. He knew what Daryl wanted – but jerkin’ it in his brother’s lap was fine and dandy when he was little, a prepubescent gangly thing with freckles and skinny arms, Merle’s careful guidance leading him along, telling him just how to touch himself.

 

“Come on,” Daryl asked, reaching for Merle’s wrist and latching on, “you’re an alpha, right? Maybe it’ll—”

 

Merle jerked his arm roughly out of Daryl’s grasp. “What part of ‘ain’t happenin’ don’t you understand, boy?” His voice swelled with anger but Daryl was undeterred.

 

“Please, come on, you gotta, you gotta let me,” Daryl whined, desperation colouring his tone, until he was practically begging, “just this once, come on. Just this once.”

 

Merle’s hands started to shake with the need to get a hold of the trembling omega just in front of him, and he took a steadying breath and put the offending limbs behind him, leaning back.

 

“Go on, then,” Merle sighed, “just this once.” He knew he would regret this decision, but the surge of raw energy that welled up in him curtesy of Daryl’s smell carpeting his nostrils, and his whining voice filling his ears made him feel like he could do anything. Like he was in control, despite the fact that it was Daryl’s hormones that were running the show.

 

Daryl’s eyes lit up like a fat kid offered candy and he bit down on his lip, turned around so he was sitting against Merle’s lap. It wasn’t like before, when his slim behind fit just right over Merle’s hips, but it was contact, and that was enough. He put his legs outside of Merle’s and leaned his head back a little against his shoulder, revelling in the scent and presence of an alpha.

 

The sensation was new, not something he thought he wanted until he had it. Being in an alpha’s arms, safe, kept, but with the added nuance of danger was thrilling enough that Daryl’s cock responded in kind, arcing up into his fingers. He pumped with new vigour, biting down on his bottom lip, head tilted back and eyes narrow in concentration.

 

“Yeah, so good,” Daryl moaned, suddenly talkative, and Merle just tried to look away and focus on something else. But the humming of the cicadas offered him no relief tonight.

 

He turned his head to bury his nose in his brother’s hair, breathing in the scent of honey and molasses and rich tobacco that made up his scent. It took everything in him to keep his hands still on the floor of the tent.

 

Daryl’s movements grew faster until they were frantic, and he had to pull his hand away as his wrist started to tighten with a cramp. He’d been jacking himself for too long without relief, his body desperate for release but his hand just wasn’t enough…he needed someone, needed someone to pin him down and take him…

 

“Oh God,” Daryl groaned, rolling his head back against Merle’s shoulder, “please, I need—”

 

“You got it, you’re fine,” Merle interrupted, stemming those thoughts before they started. “Jus’ put your hand on there. Stick your thumb in the tip, you’re fine, come on.”

 

Daryl did as he was instructed, flourishing under the guidance and letting out a cry as pleasure rocketed through him at the new angle. He panted through his nose, knees trembling over Merle’s lap, thighs spasming as he got closer and closer to his peak.

 

“That’s it, now let it go,” Merle whispered in his ear and that’s all it took for Daryl to come, shouting and rolling his hips forward as he pulled himself through orgasm, stroking once and twice more, coming ribbons across the front of his shirt.

 

“Oh God…oh fuck…” Daryl groaned, squeezing his legs together when he got over-sensitized from frantically stroking his fading erection. He started to turn over onto his side and bare his neck, a submissive gesture he probably didn’t even recognize, panting through the aftershocks of his orgasm on the floor of the tent.

 

Merle swallowed thick past a lump in his throat, the sated omega no less alluring than he was at the peak of arousal. “Alright, go on now, get your ass off me.”

 

With Merle’s prompting and a harsh shove against his back Daryl moved away from his brother, rolling over to his side of the tent. He lay limp, turning to look at Merle over his shoulder as he pulled his sleeping bag up over his hips. “That gonna fix it?” Daryl asked softly, and Merle shrugged.

 

\--

 

The next evening was the same routine, Daryl crying in desperation in the tent Merle was none-to-keen on entering. He stayed outside and stomped the exterior of the camp, thinking how good a beer would taste right at the moment…he knew the RV, for one, had a decent stock of booze, but he didn’t dare get hammered in case he needed to protect Daryl from prying eyes sometime in the night.

 

Late in the night, late enough that the crying of the cicadas had slowed to a gentle murmur, Merle heard his little brother’s voice crying to him, and thought, not for the first time, about running. Bolting. Getting away. Because he was reaching his breaking point – soon enough he wouldn’t be able to hold back and he would mate Daryl himself.

 

Instead he turned and went into the tent, feet scoffing the dirt floor, crawling inside the little space.

 

“ _Merle,”_ Daryl let out on a gasp, leaping forward and grabbing Merle’s arm with a grip so tight it could snap a neck. Merle threw him off immediately, a knee-jerk reaction and Daryl rolled over onto the floor, crying like he was kick

 

“No, please…you gotta,” Daryl complained, “gotta do something! I can’t even get off anymore!”

 

Merle just glared at him, half-disgusted by his brother’s sudden desperation, half feeling sorry for him as he lay on the floor, clutching at his groin, pulling uselessly at the fabric over his hard cock.

 

“Is it supposed t’ be like this?” Daryl asked, eyes wide with sudden fear. It was easy to forget that Daryl had never experienced heat before – at his age, years after most omegas in his position would’ve gotten used to the feeling and learned to control the impulses, Daryl was just beginning to face the reality of his…condition.

 

Merle grit his teeth and shrugged out of his vest, tossing it onto the floor and leaving his chest bare, unable to cope any longer with the sweltering heat of the tent. “Probably shouldn’t even be givin’ you this, but…”

 

He ducked to his knees and went to rummage through his pack, Daryl scrambling to look over his shoulder, pulling at the thick muscle of Merle’s traps, holding onto him like a lifeline.

 

“You got somethin’ that’ll help me?” The relief in his little brother’s voice was palpable, as Merle pulled the thing he’d lifted from the omega lady’s purse a night ago, cautious until now to use it.

 

“A dildo? Naw, I ain’t no queer,” Daryl said with indignity, but didn’t exactly back away, looking curiously at the smooth object.

 

Merle couldn’t help but cringe a little at the thought himself, but brandished the phallus anyway. It was smooth and light blue, thick and maybe only six inches long, and with a wire that snaked from the base and down to a control switch. “Trust me, this is what you want.”

 

Daryl looked skeptically at his brother, but seemed convinced within seconds, or maybe just too desperate to argue. Either way sent a bit of a chill up Merle’s spine, but he didn’t flinch as he handed the tool over to Daryl.

 

“I don’t know howda use it,” Daryl admitted softly, and Merle let out a sigh. Nothing about this was going to be easy, was it? It was his own fault, in a way. So desperate to hide from their daddy, rather than standing up to him like he should’ve, Merle had left Daryl basically in the dark about his own biology – and now with no one around he trusted to teach him the way, that left only the worst person in the world suited to do the job.

 

Or maybe, the best.

 

And wasn’t he? He’d taken care of this omega, practically _raised_ him, wasn’t it only right that he was there to see him through his first heat? It was a privilege only Merle could be allowed. Possessive alpha instincts flaring up like a bad rash, Merle settled down on the floor of the tent and crossed his legs.

 

“Get those pants off, first,” Merle said, swallowing past a lump in his throat as big as an orange.

 

Daryl obeyed, immediately stripping below the belt and sitting down on the top of his sleeping bag. His cock was rock-hard and standing away from his body, bright red like it’d been rubbed raw, precum oozing from the tip. Slick dribbled from his hole and down his thighs in what was practically a torrent, Daryl reaching beneath his legs to stop it up, to no avail, blushing with humiliation.

 

“Don’ worry, that’s natural,” Merle assured, “jus’ roll over onto your back.”

 

Daryl did as he was told.

 

“Get your knees up,” Merle ordered, and Daryl did so, clenching his fingers in the top of the sleeping bag. “Now take two fingers, and stick them in your hole.”

 

Daryl shook his head, but catching the stern expression on his big brother’s face, reached down between his legs and pressed two fingers against his slick asshole. With a moment’s hesitation he stuck both just inside the rim, flinching at the sudden intrusion and stilling his arm. The wave of pleasure that struck him just from the feeling of having something – _anything_ inside him urged him forward instantly, and he rolled his hips down onto his hand, pushing the two fingers deeper.

 

“Ooh… _mmmnn_ ,” Daryl moaned, chest moving in waves with his breath. He worked two fingers inside himself, thrusting them back and forth as deep as he could, spreading his knees to give himself better access. “More, need more…”

 

Merle reached over and laid the vibrator on Daryl’s stomach, pressing the cool plastic into his flesh. Daryl flinched and looked down, to see Merle watching him between his knees with a look that was half clinical interest and half goading him on. “Go on.”

 

Daryl took the plastic shaft in one hand, barely examining it before dropping it between his legs. He took his fingers out, wincing as their retreat left him empty, and placed the tip of the dildo against his throbbing entrance. As he started to push the tip in, however, the blunt pressure was too much, and he stopped, holding it just barely against the rim.

 

“Shit, can’t do it,” Daryl shook his head, holding the tip of the dildo just against his rim, trying in vain to breech the resistance of his virgin hole. He was slick enough to take the vibrator and then some, Merle observed with a grimace, but too nervous to take it in for the first time.

 

Merle started to move over to him, walking on his knees until he was between Daryl’s. He took the base of the vibrator in his hand, shushing Daryl when he flinched, holding the tip just against him, not pushing harder, but not releasing the pressure.

 

“’S alright, your body’s meant for this,” Merle explained calmly, taking the dildo from Daryl and guiding the man’s shaking hand to his desperate member. Daryl stroked himself a few times, wincing at the feeling of his rough hand on the sensitive shaft, whining with desperation.

 

“Omegas slick up when they’re in heat,” Merle assured, placing the thumb of one hand inside the crack of Daryl’s tight ass and prying it open, exposing his hole. Daryl gasped and trembled as Merle held him still and started to push the vibrator inside.

 

“They slick up to get ready for an alpha’s cock,” Merle said, and with one firm push, pressed the dildo past the waning resistance of Daryl’s hole and right up inside of him. Daryl gasped and shot up off the bed chest first, rolling his head back into the floor as a wave of…something incredible shot through him. He moaned as Merle started to pull the tool out, clenching instinctively to keep it inside, then crying out as he shoved it back in.

 

“’S alright, you’re alright now,” Merle assured, watching the pale member go in and out of Daryl’s body while he writhed in agony. He was only taking about half of the shaft but it was plenty for a first time, and Daryl was making it clear with his grunts and groans that it was just about all he could take.

 

“The smell of an omega’s slick attracts alphas – that’s why I kept you outta sight, outta their reach,” Merle explained softly, working the tool in and out of Daryl’s body, as his little brother writhed and trembled on the bed pumping his hips in tiny little circles around the vibrator. “Couldn’t let none of them get their hands on you. Who knows what they woulda done.”

 

Merle reached back for the end of the cord of the dildo, finding the control switch blindly in the lamp-lit tent, thumbing over the buttons briefly. With one look at the sweet, sexed-up look on Daryl’s face, he pushed one of the buttons, flicking the vibrator on.

 

Daryl screamed in shock and stiffened like a jolt of electricity had gone through him, legs falling helplessly open under the pulses that rocketed into his body. The pulsation wasn’t gentle, the tool turning in perfectly-smooth circles as it vibrated, spreading his hole wider with every turn. The vibration sent shocks of pleasure all through his body with every wave, until suddenly the tool hit something deep inside him and he cried out wantonly.

 

“What—what is that—?!” Daryl hissed out as the dildo smoothed across that place with every pulse. Merle held the tool still, feeling the vibrations rock all the way up his arm with the force of it. That omega chick was one kinky broad, Merle thought with a sudden mischief, and started to work the dildo deeper.

 

Daryl moaned and flailed as the vibrator dug deeper, unable to lay still, twisting and gyrating his hips with each movement. He needed…needed something, but he couldn’t articulate, could barely breathe, gasping and squirming on the tent floor. Every moment pushed him closer to his climax, untouched, cock straining up to reach his belly button, twitching with every pulse of the vibrator.

 

Suddenly, the fake cock inside him was shoved deeper, way deeper than before, sending a wave of pleasure through Daryl that sent him soaring to his climax and beyond. He was barely conscious of cumming, going limp with it as he shot a load across his chest, hands going still in the moist blankets.

 

“Merle…” Daryl moaned, barely a word, more like an animal groan, trying to reach down to where the dildo was still working inside of him. It started to get uncomfortable, oversensitive and Daryl’s hips twitched with discomfort, unheeded by Merle, who was watching with intimate interest the place where Daryl’s body was gripping the silicone rod. “Merle!” Daryl finally shouted and his big brother snapped out of it, flicking the vibrator off, wrenching it out none-too gently and tossing it aside.

 

“Didn’t know it could…be like that,” Daryl panted, limp, hands flexing open and closed.

 

Merle was a little stunned, like something had been jarred loose in his mind. Something raw and dripping like a slab of meat. It was unsettling, having something foreign in his head, taunting him, pulling at him… Suddenly he was seeing red, the whole indoors was red, he was sick and panting and _unbearably_ hard.

 

“Whatever,” Merle answered sharply, shoving Daryl aside when the omega reached and put a hand on his knee, “git outta here.” He started to get to his feet, stumbling like he was drunk, falling on his ass on top of his crumpled sleeping bag. He ignored Daryl’s attempts to get his attention, lying down and rolling over to face the wall of the tent.

 

It was like there was cotton in his ears, blocking out all sound but the heinous pumping of his treacherous heart. On and on, like the tide slapping against the shore, it pounded in his head. He hadn’t felt at the mercy of his hormones like this since he was 14 years old, jacking off helplessly to a centerfold spread with an omega woman, her legs spread awaiting her alpha’s generous seed… It was pathetic, it was _infuriating_ , it was—

 

“Merle…” Daryl’s whining voice came into his ears like the trickling of water, slowly filling up his senses. He looked over his shoulder to see Daryl rolling his hips and groaning, _again._

 

“It’s not enough,” Daryl moaned, tears dribbling from the corners of his eyes as he held a hand against his hole, trying to keep in the slick that was practically pouring out of him.

 

And that…that was _it._

 

Merle got up on his knees and shoved Daryl over, practically lunging at him, sending him sprawling backwards onto the floor of the tent. He growled, all animalistic instinct as he reached for Daryl’s shoulders and slammed him into the ground, once, twice, until he was limp and shaking from the attack.

 

“I’m sorry!” Daryl shouted, going immediately submissive, raising his hands in surrender to the alpha’s force. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to! It’s just—”

 

He was cut off as Merle grabbed his hips and threw him over onto his stomach, wrenching him up by the waist until he was on his hands and knees. It was like an inhuman strength took him over, allowing him to toss around his not-insignificant younger brother as easily as if he were a ragdoll.

 

In his inverted pose Merle could see Daryl’s hole, shiny with slick and red from using the toy. He stuck a thumb against each side and pulled apart, watching the hole clench with desire and distress that could only be sated by an alpha’s cock.

 

He couldn’t take it anymore. The waiting was unbearable. And unnecessary. He deserved this. He was justified. This was his. Daryl was his.

 

Without a second’s more hesitation, he bent his back and shoved his cock deep into Daryl’s waiting hole.

 

Daryl screamed and jerked, his hips jumping forward to try and escape the brutal assault from behind. Merle’s cock, fat and heavy spread him wide around it, his hole slick and sloppy, oversensitive from hormones and stimulation. Daryl groaned and rolled his hips back, the pain-pleasure too much, making him wild.

 

“That’s…that’s it, that’s it…” Daryl moaned, breathless with pleasure as the alpha cock he had been waiting for finally seared through him. Merle’s thrusting started slow and then got faster, still firm and steady, his thighs banging against Daryl’s backside with every thrust. Daryl moaned and started to slip down on his arms until he was resting on his elbows, back arched with his ass in the air, readily taking the alpha’s thrusts.

 

Suddenly, Daryl started to feel a pressure on his hole that was too much, too unexpected as the base of his brother’s dick began to expand and grow rock-hard. He panicked and jerked his hips but Merle grasped them hard, the strength of his hands impossible as he pulled Daryl back onto his cock and forced the knot the whole way in.

 

With the new pressure Daryl let out a yell and came, frantically spilling across the floor of the tent while Merle continued to thrust shallowly inside him. The knot made moving difficult but Merle kept going, his thrusts short and heavy, letting out a groan that came deep from his throat as he came, splurting come into Daryl’s insides. It just kept coming, spunk pouring out of him, he didn’t realize how much this waiting and holding himself back had affected him… He’d gone nearly a week around a fully-heated omega, never taking for himself, and now finally, finally…body seemed to be running on overdrive, cock pouring come into Daryl’s hole, knot expanding to its widest to keep it all in.

 

Daryl seemed just as affected as his older brother: he looked exhausted, panting, barely holding himself up, Merle lodged between his knees holding him stiff and still but otherwise he’d be crashing to the floor of the tent. Merle rolls them over onto their sides automatically, pulling Daryl’s leg that’s on top back over his own hip so that his legs stay spread around the knot connecting them together.

 

“Th…anks…” Daryl gets out just before slipping unconscious, his head resting on Merle’s sweaty bicep as they lie, spooned together, the knot tying them together in the most literal, visceral way. Merle is beyond speaking now, staring at the side of the tent and thinking about just what the fuck he just done.

**Author's Note:**

> The other omega was Carol, btw.


End file.
